


【上田龙也 | 樱井翔】龙与樱

by BillionsofMe



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: 旧文存档，完成于2018年7月*上田龙也 & 樱井翔；实在忍不住的邪教*黑道；yjx有点少爷脾气黑道小王子的设定*吴爱达视角，我团不一定会全部出场，但全员均有私设（私设见文末），乱入了某个喜欢捏后辈屁股扒后辈衣服的前辈；有稍微大一点的年龄差*写的过程中莫名埋了些伏笔，但并不存在下文
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 5





	【上田龙也 | 樱井翔】龙与樱

00.  
二十三岁的时候，上田龙也被樱井翔捡回了家。在那之前，他一直在板桥附近做些小偷小摸，小打小闹的勾当。他极其厌恶自己清秀的长相和瘦小的身材，于是他在十四岁的时候留长了头发，跑到一家发廊里烫了飞机头。烫完头之后他一摸口袋发现自己偷来的钱不够了。发廊的老板娘是个没结婚的三十多岁的老女人，摸着他的脸说，那你每天来陪我聊聊天吧。他觉得无所谓，反正也没什么事做，就每天晚上发廊打烊之后去找老板娘，你来我往一个月之后，他便在老板娘那里住下了，一住就是几年。

上田龙也倒觉得没什么不好，如果不与老板娘同居的话，他每晚还要琢磨着如何找个容身之所。

01.  
上田龙也快十六岁的时候，被发廊老板娘介绍去了一家牛郎店。他不喜欢做这种看脸的生意，但牛郎店老板一直拽着他不放，两眼放光，他看了看发廊老板娘眯着眼睛像是狐狸一样的表情，也没说什么。  
他实在是不喜欢那些浓妆艳抹的贵妇人。那些贵妇人与他聊天的时候，他还想着发廊老板娘稍微有些发福的身子紧贴着他的感觉。  
可发廊老板娘也是浓妆艳抹的。脸上扑得满满的劣质粉底，在他们亲吻的时候，那些粉底会被他吃进嘴里，味道很奇怪，像是墙上脱皮的油漆。

他没有不喜欢发廊老板娘，却也说不上喜欢。

02.  
在街道上混的时候，上田龙也时不时会得罪些得罪不起的人。只是他虽然身材瘦小，却执着地练出了一身子肌肉，打起架来比谁都凶，有些刚跑到街道上来流浪的小孩子便追着他叫他大哥。  
他摆摆手，别叫我大哥。

他不喜欢当大哥。  
上田龙也的爸妈在他十二岁的时候被一个黑道大哥在家里烧死了。放学回家的他，看到自己的家门已经被烧黑了。他不太了解黑社会里那些个难泯的恩仇，有时候跟着他混的那些小孩会问他，大哥，你怎么不去找当年烧死你爹妈的人报仇啊。  
他攥了攥拳头，瞪着眼睛吓唬那些小孩说，蠢货，别叫我大哥。

03.  
在街上混久了，年纪也渐渐大了，能招惹到他的人便越来越少了。他打架的功夫没什么人能比，一言不合就能把对方揍得屁滚尿流。  
他也鲜少与发廊老板娘来往了，因为那女人如今已经四十岁，再艳丽的妆容也遮不住她卡粉的皱纹，那让上田龙也逐渐没了性致，彻底从发廊老板娘的家里搬了出去。走的那天，老板娘把家里所有的瓶瓶罐罐都往他身上扔，哭着喊着说，我还能找个比你更小更好看的男孩子来。  
你去找吧，老太婆。他回答。

他有时候还是会去牛郎店。牛郎店老板待他不薄，也总是色眯眯地看着他的脸，趁他不注意就会吃他豆腐，每次也会多给他写工资。他想自己的身子本来也没那么值钱，既然被摸一摸就能多拿些钱财，那也没什么。

04.  
有一天，他从牛郎店出来已经很晚了，被客人灌了很多酒，他跑到巷子口的垃圾桶旁边吐了一阵子，就觉得脑袋后面被人打了一棒。他一回头，看到几个彪形大汉围着他，二话不说就扑上来开始揍他。  
他在垃圾桶旁边躺了一晚上加一个白天，因为是靠着垃圾桶的内侧，他被遮住了，路过的人没有人看到他，直到傍晚时，一个看着像是上班族的家伙路过，把手里刚吃完的可丽饼包装扔下的时候，才看到了他。

那个上班族就是樱井翔。

樱井翔蹲在他身边，打了个电话，说「兄さん，我在垃圾桶旁边捡到个孩子，好像是被人揍了，你叫人来接一下呗。」上班族的声音说低不低，说高不高，带着点沙哑，像是个刚刚变声的少年。

「拜托了，兄さん，我要是不管他他死了怎么办。」  
上田龙也翻了个白眼。我他妈怎么会死啊，你不要咒我。

他已经躺了那么久，其实是真的觉得自己会死掉了。

05.  
上田龙也被几个人抬着塞进了一辆车，他躺在后排座位上，枕着樱井翔的大腿。樱井翔身上有一股特别让他舒心的味道，像是奶奶家的香薰，与他在老板娘和贵妇人身上所闻到的刺鼻香水味不同，与他在牛郎店老板身上闻到的烟酒味不同，与他在那些流浪儿身上闻到的好多天不洗澡的臭味也不同。随着那股味道，和车子的摇摇晃晃，上田龙也就那么睡着了。

他可能真的是太困了，醒来的时候，已经不知道是几点了。他躺在一张大床上，窗外倒还是亮的，身上的伤口全部被包扎好了，被揍过的地方也抹了药。樱井翔就坐在他的床边，见他醒了，伸过手来不知道要干什么。  
他一惊，拼命似的就抓住了樱井翔的手腕，把那人抓的整张脸都皱了起来。  
「好痛！」樱井说，有点恼火地掰着他的手腕想挣脱，力气却远不如上田。

他松开了手，看到自己的手指在樱井的手腕上留下了触目惊心的印子。

06.  
樱井翔想让他在这里修养几天，等伤好了再走。他觉得没什么可拒绝的，毕竟能有个好心人收留他让他有个舒服的落脚点也不错。这个樱井翔的家看着不像是穷人家，他想，等走的时候，他顺手带走些值钱的东西，就能和街上那些流浪儿们好吃好喝上一阵子了。  
樱井翔总是来看他，每次那人进来的时候，他就立刻闭上眼睛装睡。已经两天了，上田龙也在那人的手腕上握出来的印子还在，在樱井翔白色的手腕上透着点粉色，有点让上田移不开眼。

还疼吗。他其实挺想问问的，却每一次都在樱井翔走进来的时候忍不住装睡了。

07.  
他住在樱井翔家的第三天，觉得自己身体恢复的差不多了，便走出房门，在楼梯口偷偷听到了樱井在楼下与他哥哥的对话。

「他是你哥哥吗？」上田龙也问走上楼梯的樱井翔。他站在二楼的楼梯口，于是樱井翔便仰着脸看他。  
「是的。」樱井翔回答，「上田さん休息好了？」  
他点了点头。

他们沉默了几秒，上田又说，「你们刚才在说我什么？」  
樱井翔撇撇嘴，「兄さん不想让你留在这儿。」  
上田的暴脾气莫名其妙地就起来了，「我还巴不得要走呢！」他走下楼，朝着樱井翔冲过去。樱井被吓了一跳，退了几步，侧过身去了。  
上田在与他擦身而过的时候，还是能闻到樱井身上的清香。

08.  
上田龙也还是留下来了。  
「你的伤还没好。」樱井说，「上田さん离开了不也是一样要在街上流浪吗？吃的也不好，住的也……」  
「这跟你有什么关系？」上田打断了他的话。  
「我找人问过了，之前揍了你的那帮人，是冈田组的。」樱井继续说，「你招惹了他们吗？」  
上田皱眉，「冈田组是什么东西？」  
樱井叹了口气，「他们手底下的人可没那么好糊弄，你可能是一不小心得罪了他们其中的谁。」  
上田龙也不在乎这些。他得罪了谁又有什么，如果和那个什么冈田组一挑一的话，他能把他们都打趴下。  
「要不你跟了我吧，」樱井眯着眼睛笑，「你是我的人了，他们冈田组就不敢招惹你了，站着把脸贴着你的拳头给你打。」  
上田龙也觉得自己被瞧不起了。「你是谁啊，凭什么让我跟你。」

樱井翔摆出一副高傲的表情。「反正他们冈田组谁都不敢对我怎么样，我就是这么厉害。」

09.  
原来也是遇到黑社会了啊。  
上田龙也才明白。他躺在床上，叼着牙签，脑子里都是樱井翔对他说话的时候趾高气昂的样子。  
那家伙真的一点点都不像黑社会。他想。樱井翔那身段估计连发廊老板娘都打不过。

「你就当我小弟，怎么样？」樱井那时候对他说，「兄さん有一堆小弟，都不分给我一个。」  
樱井翔口中的兄さん叫大野智，他们两人是同父异母的兄弟。从父辈开始就是在板桥那一片名声大噪的黑社会了。父亲年岁大了之后，大野放弃学业继承了组会，樱井则读完了大学，在一家大企业里找到了工作，便顺其自然地开始了正常社会人的生活，只是偶尔参与一些大野的家族生意。

给这种家伙当小弟……  
上田龙也可不想当任何人的小弟。他当然也不想当大哥。他向来我行我素的，虽然屁股后头跟着一群嗷嗷待哺的小混混，他也理所应当地把那些小孩当做他需要保护的职责，却也从来没冒出过什么上下级的想法来。  
樱井给了他些时间，说「反正你的伤也没好，你就在这里养伤吧，顺便考虑一下我的提议咯。」  
上田觉得有些奇怪，他问，「为什么你想让我当你小弟啊，你又不了解我。」  
樱井对他眨了眨眼，笑着说，「你以为黑社会都只会打打杀杀啊，我可是对你了如指掌的。」

樱井翔真的很喜欢眨眼睛。

10.  
第四天是休息日，樱井翔的住处只有他们两人。上田便问你哥哥去哪儿了。樱井说，「兄さん去找他的一个合作伙伴，有个事情要处理的。」  
「什么事情啊。」上田问，毫不客气地回视着樱井有些困惑的眼神，「怎么，如果你想让我当你小弟，就要让我也知情啊。」——不是号称对我了如指掌么。  
樱井似乎是思考了一下，「生意上的事情，是个军火生意，我也不太了解。」他说，「我向来不插手这类生意的。」

上田却知道这说不定也是糊弄他的答案，就愈发有些不爽，低下头去在沙发里扣自己的指甲。  
过了一会儿，樱井打破了沉默，提议他们去买便当。上田在路上也不说话，一直走在前面，七绕八绕硬是走了半个多小时，把他们绕到了他经常混迹的那一片街道。樱井也没说什么，跟着他走。上田又理直气壮地坑了樱井的钱，让他给自己还有街上的流浪儿们买了便当。  
他们坐在路边公园的长椅上，默默地吃着饭。  
「如果以后再有冈田组的人找你麻烦，你就报上我的名字，就没事了。」最终，樱井对他说。

樱井翔没有强求他当自己的小弟。  
上田倒也觉得没什么。他还是不想当任何人的小弟。那时候他是那样告诉自己的。

11.  
樱井翔失踪了。  
上田龙也在牛郎店的时候，被牛郎店老板神神秘秘叫到角落里，那里站着一个看上去三十岁左右的男人，递给他一部手机，问道，「请问你是上田さん吧？」  
上田点了点头，接过电话。  
「上田さん吧？」  
「大野さん？」  
「翔くん从前天就没有回过家了。」

据大野说，樱井翔被冈田组的人抓去了，因为大野的生意与冈田组有了些瓜葛。在大野向他转述这件事的时候，声音懒洋洋的，上田也不太能听出什么焦急来。那让他一下子火了，说你弟弟昨天一天没回家你都没担心一下吗，想你的黑道生意想疯了吧。  
对面就没了声音。他们就这样在电话里沉默了好久。  
「所以啊，我才不想让他找小弟。」大野的声音悻悻传来，没什么侵略性，却让上田觉得有些发憷。他管大野要到了冈田家的地址，说我也不知道你打算怎么去找你弟弟，你们有你们黑道的法子，但我现在必须去一趟。

他想，如果樱井翔出了什么意外，谁来给他和孩子们买便利店的便当啊。

12.  
冈田组一点都不像大野他们家那样低调行事。上田手里攥着写着冈田组地址的小纸条，做新干线坐了好久，下了车又走了十几分钟，才最终到了目的地。那里倒也不难找，是坐落于街角的一处挺大的和式屋宅，大门上挂着特别显眼的「冈田」二字。上田没有按门铃，「咣咣咣」地捶门，边捶边喊着樱井的名字。迎接他的是一串挺兴师动众的脚步声，宅门被打开之后，上田看到宅子里站着一个看上去三十岁出头，身子不那么高大，却气场强大的帅气男人，身后齐刷刷地一排小弟。

这也太诡异了吧，你们黑社会都是这么大张旗鼓吗。上田心里暗自庆幸这么多年在街道上混迹没怎么和黑道有瓜葛。  
宅子里的男人像是认识他似的，抬手招呼他进来。  
「我是樱井さん的小弟，来接他回去的。」上田龙也迈步走了进去，摆出一副天不怕地不怕的架势。  
男人却友好地伸出手来。「我是冈田准一。」  
上田龙也没有和他握手。「樱井翔呢？」他问。

一众人把上田领到了宅子里，冈田回过头来，脸上有些歉意。「昨天我不在这里，我手下有几个新来的不懂规矩，把樱井くん打伤了。」  
上田想都没想就冲着冈田扑了过去，却被他的手下两人拽住了，压制在了原地。冈田的脸上竟透出些真诚来，他抬起手来解释道，「我是真的无论什么情况，都不会去伤害樱井くん的。」  
樱井翔躺在床上，看得出来是被精心照料过的，脸上倒是没什么痕迹，上田却不想在这种时候掀开他的衣服去查看樱井的状况。樱井还是醒着的，睁开眼睛看到他之后，挣扎着想撑起身子，却被上田制止了。  
「我要带他走。」上田回过头去，看着冈田组的老大。  
冈田准一点了点头，眼神却一直追着樱井，「抱歉，以后你还是不要来了。」  
樱井抬起头来，越过上田龙也的肩膀回视着冈田。「兄さん和你谈过了？」

上田龙也等不到冈田的回答。他厌恶地感觉自己就像是个隔在他们两人之间的陌路人那样。上田便拽起樱井翔的胳膊，想架着他离开这里。  
「好痛！」樱井翔喊道，把手臂从他的拖拽中挣脱了出来。  
上田龙也抿起嘴唇，愣愣地看着樱井翔。  
「我自己走。」樱井看着他，目光如剑。

13.  
大野智的车子在门外鸣笛了两下。上田龙也从冈田组的家宅中走出来的时候，看到大野靠在车外，越过他的肩膀朝冈田点了点头。  
「大野さん。」冈田问候道。  
「军火库中间人的事情昨天咱们谈过了，我也同意让步了，你以后就不要再纠缠翔ちゃん了。」大野回答，声音很轻。他打开了车门，扶住樱井的手臂帮他坐进后座。  
樱井朝他笑了一下。  
那让上田龙也更加恼火了，他低下头，用鞋子搓着地上的小石子。  
「上田さん也上车吧。」

那是他曾经被救回樱井家的时候坐过的车子。他记得他躺在樱井的大腿上，前一秒庆幸着他真的没有死在垃圾桶旁边，后一秒想着，天呐，这世界上还有这么好闻的人吗。  
「上田さん真的想要当翔ちゃん的小弟，就要知道黑道上的规矩。」大野开着车的时候对他说，并没有回过头来看他。他便在后座观察着大野圆圆的，没什么威慑力的侧脸。  
「兄さん。」坐在他身旁的樱井突然说。  
上田有点惊讶地扭过头去看他。  
「算了吧。」樱井说，疲倦的脸上没什么表情。

14.  
樱井翔在几年前，原本是有个小弟的。  
「我刚刚接手我爸的生意那会儿，认识了个技术宅，做生意的时候帮了我一些忙，我们就熟络起来了。」把樱井在房间内安顿好之后，他们在客厅坐定，大野递给他一听啤酒。「那时候，那技术宅有个小我们几岁的弟弟，十三四岁的样子，第一次见到翔ちゃん就追在他屁股后面跑。那孩子十几岁的时候乖巧可爱得很。」大野看了看他，沉思了一下，「和你的性子一点都不像。」  
上田心里有点不甘，却敢怒不敢言。  
「过了几年，那孩子大了，性子也变得别扭了些，有那么一阵子突然和翔ちゃん特别疏远了。前几年，那孩子大学上了一半，不顾他们家里反对决定出国，之后就再也和我们没有联系过了。」大野喝着啤酒，柔声讲述道，「你和他年纪差不多，也是倔脾气，估计让翔ちゃん想起那孩子了。」

那让上田龙也的内心五味杂陈。  
他想，这是什么乱七八糟的故事啊，樱井翔曾经有个小弟跟他有关系吗，他凭什么在意这种事啊——  
「上田さん还想要当翔ちゃん的小弟吗？」大野问道。

他沉默着。

15.  
「アニキ。」  
上田龙也默念着。  
ア。ニ。キ。

上田龙也从来没有叫过任何人大哥，他也从不觉得自己能真情实感地管谁叫一声大哥。他是什么人啊。他十四岁就把处男之身献给了一个大他二十岁的老太婆，十五六岁就开始在牛郎店里冲着贵妇人的耳朵边吹甜言蜜语，赚来的钱也不敢挥霍，因为还有那么多流浪儿指望着他活下去。  
他从门缝里看着屋子里躺在床上的人。  
樱井翔又是什么样的人呢。

「上田さん？」他听见樱井的声音从屋内传来，他便推开门。樱井翔躺在床上，侧着头，刚巧就和他对视上了。「为什么要站在外面不进来呢？」樱井问。  
上田龙也听从了樱井的话，走进屋去站在床边。  
「多谢上田さん去找我。」樱井说道，「不过就算你不去找我，也没什么的。」

上田龙也有点急了。「你都被他们揍了，还说没什么？！」  
樱井翔笑了，把自己支撑起来。上田帮他扶起了枕头，垫在樱井背后让他靠着。那个时候，上田离他有一点近，想着一个在别人家待了两天的人，身上应该是一股乱七八糟的味道吧——

樱井翔的身上还是有一股清香。  
上田龙也愣神了好几秒，也想不到那是什么味道。  
他想，他能想到的最贴近的，便是每一次下雨的时候，他在河边的樱花树林荫道旁闻到的那种味道。

16.  
「龙也くん——我可以这么叫你吗？」樱井说道，「就算我不是你大哥，我们既然认识了，我以后也会帮你的。」上田吞咽了一下，在樱井的床边站得笔直，就像是正准备接受校长嘉奖的学生一样，「你和你街上的那些孩子，如果没地方睡了，没东西吃了，就尽管来找我，我哥会给你们买单的。」  
樱井冲他眯起眼睛笑着，双眼里闪着些让他欲言又止的狡猾。

在那一瞬间他突然想通了。  
樱井翔曾经救过他，那现在，他的命都是这家伙的了。  
他学着印象里的黑道拜大哥的场景，两腿岔开，深深一鞠躬，嘴里喊道，「谢谢大哥！」  
樱井翔笑得瘫在床上，边笑边说，「不对不对！黑道才不是这样的呢！」  
上田龙也想，樱井翔这个人什么都好，就是笑声真的粗犷得吓人。

樱井翔足足笑了十几秒，终于停下了，一直胳膊支撑着脑袋侧卧在床上看他，眼里还全是笑意。上田龙也又被吓了一跳，因为就那一秒，他好像想起了他第一次踏入发廊老板娘的卧室的时候，那老太婆躺在床上的姿态。  
他当然不是指长相。樱井翔比发廊老板娘要好看一万倍都不止。  
只是他突然想起了好多年前十三四岁情窦初开却无家可归的他，突然被人温柔以待。

17.  
上田龙也在樱井翔家住下了。他知道樱井每天早上都会订上七点的闹钟，于是他便订了六点五十分的，在樱井的卧室门口站着，一直等到七点。偶尔有时候，大野会回到家里住，早上起来晕晕沉沉上厕所路过樱井的卧室门口，大野迷糊着眼睛和他面面相觑。「龙也くん在这里干什么呢。」  
上田龙也都不太能听得清大野在说什么。

七点的时候，他听到卧室里的闹铃响了，听到樱井在床上翻了个身，又翻了个身，直到翻了第三次身之后，才坐起来。他听到拖鞋在地板上摩擦了几下，脚步声便近了。「咔哒」一声，卧室的门就开了。他大哥肿着脸顶着一头乱发揉着眼睛出现在他面前。  
「大哥早上好！」上田龙也喊道。  
大野智从卫生间里探出头来。「翔ちゃん你能不能管管他，每次早上吓得我尿尿都尿不出来，以后不到你这里来了。」

樱井在乱糟糟的刘海下面冲他挤了挤眼睛。

上田龙也抿住嘴唇，不敢有什么表情，因为他特别害怕自己不绷住了，就跟着樱井翔笑出来了。

**Author's Note:**

> *写一下私设：阿智和翔哥哥是黑道家族同父异母的兄弟；文中提到的，在生意上帮助过阿智的技术宅便是nino，nino的那个曾经追着yjx跑的弟弟就是润润，原本是想让他出现但是最后没出现的拔哥是nino的竹马，是阿智和翔哥哥的私人医生。  
> *沉迷把末子设定成亲兄弟一万年怎么办我就是很喜欢兄弟cp情啊  
> *这篇文中埋了些伏笔，还可以继续写，主要是这个设定是我喜欢的故事线，里面的人物都是有故事又经历过失去的人，也都是孤独却又被别人在乎着的，而且也挺喜欢黑道小少爷和小狼狗这种设定的，迷之没有ooc（？  
> *然而，并没有后续了


End file.
